when the past awakens
by transformation-of-dawn
Summary: Will Zimmerman has an unknowen past. Bridge Carson has vanished. is there a link? what about when will starts acting funny, and SPD gets involved? First Fanfiction. i've changed their ages. Beta needed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the sanctuary or the power rangers. otherwise i would keep will and bridge in my closet LOL.

A shivering figure threw itself over the threshold of the gothic mansion; icy sleet dripping from the honey brown hair; down a gently chiselled face onto the marble floor. An assertive voice rung out.

"Where have you been Will?"

Dr William B Zimmerman looked up to see his boss and friend standing in front of him, with a concerned frown on her mature face.

"Out." Was the evasive answer given, accompanied by his patented innocent face.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower." With that said, Will pushed his way past his employer and to his room.

Dr Helen Magnus watched as her protégé ran to his rooms. For the past couple of weeks she had been worried about Will, his nightmares had gone through the roof, leaving him with little to no sleep. He had also taken to black leather gloves, when questioned he had simply smiled dreamily and stated that they look cool.

Then there was all the late night leavings without telling anyone and his usually cool precise sentences had been came long-winded and rambling. He also seemed to have become a master mechanic overnight.

All of this was worrying the rest of the sanctuary family to death; but Will avoided every attempt at questionings and medical examinations.

Please review as it is my first story. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

As steam fogged up the mirror, a slim hand reached out and turned off the running shower; allowing the heart-racking sobs to be heard briefly, before they where muffled in a fluffy blue and green towels.

"What's happening to me?" a lost voice whispered, "Why do I not remember?"

Unfortunately, for Will the room stayed quite. He stayed crouched n a corner until the rising sun lit the tiny window.

On the other side of the Atlantic, the sun was beginning to touch the landscape chasing away any remaining darkness; however one city was already awake and moving. New Tech City was experiencing its first attack of the day. Normal citizens carried on their daily lives without flinching as various monsters and strange aliens fought to gain control of the city. They didn't get far when…

"SPD EMERGENCY"

After about an hour of fighting and growing and more fighting the SPD squad captured the invaders….

"Sir, target captured and contained."

"Good work cadets. Get changed and meet Kat and I in the briefing room we have some information for you."

Saluting the four man team walked slowly to their living quarters discussing the Commanders last words.

"Do you think he has information on Bridge?" asked Syd. Syd was dressed in the black uniform with a coating of baby pink in the shape of the number 5. She was blonde and bubbly.

"I hope so!" replied a boy of 18; he was tall, short blonde hair; his blue eyes, held a swirling mix of hope, love, and desperation. He wore the same black uniform but with a blue number 2.

"We'll find him Sky, never doubt that! We'll bring Bridge home."

"Rangers report to the briefing room."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own the sanctuary or the power rangers

"Will; the Boss wants you. Something about being worried…." Was the only sound echoing around the large library; making the person in question start. "…Hey man, you alright?".

As Will ran his leather-encased hands through his shortish brown honey hair, making it stick up at funny angles. Henry Floss couldn't help himself; he chuckled deeply, as his wolf informed him that Will looked like a cub after running and playing with others. Henry bounded up to teen and ruffled his hair; well at least he would have; if Will hadn't twisted fluidly out of reach.

"Hey Henry, mind the hair; and I'm fine just tired. Now what did Magnus want?" came Wills' soothing voice, accented with pure fatigue and amusement. Henry took a closer look at the young man, no the child in front of him. Will's' whole body was hunched in sheer exhaustion, his clothes were un-iron; and the bags under his eyes where pitch black.

"When did you last sleep pup?" growled Henry, his voice low and gruff warning Will against lying. "And don't lie to me!"

"Well, I dozed two nights ago. What did Magnus Want?" Will demanded.

"Go to bed pup, I'll sort out Boss." Ordered Henry, his alpha wolf persona slipping through. Henry's' eyes glowed a brilliant amber showing how close his wolf was to taking over to protect HIS cub. In his mind Henry was raving about how no-one had done anything about Will barely sleeping; hell even that bloodsucker had mentioned how different 'Junior' (as he affectionally calls him) was acting; and how tired he looked. Well that was going to change; Will was the heart of the sanctuary team, and Henry's' cub, no way was he going to get ill or injured on Henrys watch.

Hey guys i promise the nxt chapter will be lot longer. By the way if anyone has any ideas or parings ect feel free to email or review with them. Sky/Bridge is a definate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the story plan and layout and idea.

Any pairing people? I was thinking Nikola/helen/druitt ?

big hugs and thanks to:

emergency70 , LorraineFire , Twisted Truth , Sparta , Senda Kenobi , EygptianFireFly , Devangela

Will sighed " I cant Henry, I need to go and see what Magnus wants, not to mention I have my own research project, and I really fancy toast; buttery toast of course. Mmmm buttery.."

A low chuckle cut across Wills daydream of toast, making him jump and waves his hands in the air in irritation "Stop laughing, just because you don't eat the heaven that is warm toast with melted golden butter, doesn't mean you can laugh"

"Sorry pup, you can't distract me that easily." growled Henry as he pointed out of the library, "Go. To. Bed. Do NOT make me drag you up there. I will talk to the Boss, and any work she wants done will be given to you tomorrow." not willing to give the teen in front of him any chance to delay getting sleep, Henry closed the books and stacked them in a pile before grabbing Will by the scruff and almost literally throwing him from the bright room.

Landing in an untidy heap Will whined before yawning. "but I don't want to sleep, its not like I can sleep most nights anyway. Any sleep I do get is filled with weird aliens, and a series of colours" sighing Will dragged himself up the steep gothic staircase, the dark wood gleaming in the dim light. A faint rasping noise is heard as his gloves caress the banister gently. Shadows danced across the walls chasing Will with unease at the shadows in his memory. A shiver ran down his back as the storm outside howled and lights flickered, quickening his steps he hurried to his room, his sanctuary within the sanctuary. But for one second Will could have sworn he heard some cry out to him, someone familiar, some one close. He slammed his door closed and a word lingered in the emotion filled corridor "Sky.."

after watching his pup follow his instructions, Henry turned to find his surrogate Mother watching him from her study/office down the hall. Snarling, his eyes gleaming amber, he stalked over to her. "Well? Why haven't you helped him? You just pile more work on him, even though you can see he's becoming an insomniac again (a/n anyone who suffers from insomnia if you could share what happens with me please in-box me). Hell even the bloody Vampire mentioned it!" He roared, causing said vampire, and a certain mass murder to appear by Helen Magnus's side in caution. Yet Helen looked upon her son with sad and distress, yet calm eyes, the fire from her office, caused her skin to glow and her wavy hair shining. "I am sorry Henry, but Will won't allow me to help him by giving him a medical, or prescribing any medication" she stated softly, though her eyes glistened with tears.

Henry deflated as he let go off his anger, " I know, I'm sorry Boss, it's just that I worry."

this time Nikola answered "Don't we all Mr Floss, don't we all."Nikola paused his faced creased with concentration, before he spoke hesitantly, unusual for him, " My dear Helen, wasn't there something in the charter about worries with the health of a employee? Epically one that's under age in America and England at only 17."

sorry its short guys thought I should put this up as people have asked me too. I promise the next chapter Is already have done and lot longer

Sparta, I appear to have lost the family listings you messaged me, could you resend them please.


End file.
